Un passé toujours présent
by pandiwanxyzoubi
Summary: Mac affronte Danny sur son passé. Tous ne se passe pas bien. Mais heureusement on trouve toujours du réconfort. Une petite histoire qui m'est venu comme ça en regardant les épisodes des Experts. Pardon pour les fautes.


Danny patiente dans le bureau de Mac. Effectivement après l'interrogatoire de Sonny Sassone et la révélation de se derniers sur le passé de Danny, Mac lui a demandé de l'attendre dans son bureau. Après plus de 30 minutes Mac fait son entré dans le bureau. Il prend place en face de Danny, son regard montre une telle colère.  
- Mac écoutez se n'est pas se que vous croyez.  
- Danny je crois que c'est très clair au contraire, vous avez caché à tous le monde des informations importante sur votre passé. Non, laissez-moi finir. Je pensais que nous étions amis les uns les autres. Mais vous Danny vous avez gardé vos secrets sans nous en parler. Quand je suis venu vous voir pour vous posez des questions sur les Tanglewoods, vous ne m'avez rien dit.  
- Je ne suis rien à voir avec ses gars Mac, c'est mon frère qui en faisait parti mais pas moi. Je vous respect beaucoup Mac mais avouez que vous ne nous aider jamais en cas de faute. Toujours entrain de nous sanctionner. Sauf votre respect vous préférer croire un criminel parce qu'il dit me connaître plutôt que moi. Pour vous il est facile de faire des reproches, vous vous êtes vu toujours pas remis de la mort de votre femme.  
- Je ne vous permets pas de parler de ma femme, donner moi votre plaque et votre arme. Vous êtes suspendu maintenant sortez de mon bureau et rentrer chez vous.  
Danny se lève il détache son arme et sa plaque puis il les poses violemment sur le bureau de Mac. En sortant du bureau il voit un peu plus loin Stella et Aiden qui le regarde. Stella s'éloigne sans un mot mais Aiden lui fait un petit signe de main auquel il répond.

Une fois sorti du bâtiment Danny ne remarque pas qu'il pleut, il se met en route. Au bout de 30 minutes de marche il est complètement trempé mais il s'en fou. Sa vue commence à se brouiller puis sans pouvoir les retenir des larmes coule le long de ses joue et se mélange à la pluie qui coule sur son visage. Il est tellement absorber par ses penser qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il n'est plus trempé par la pluie.  
- Danny !  
Il s'arrête en entendant son nom, puis il remarque que la pluie ne le trempe plus. Danny lève la tête, il voit un parapluie ensuite un bras puis apparait les plus beaux yeux bleus de la police.  
- Don, qu'es ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Aiden m'a appelé pour me dire ce qui c'est passé au labo. Comme j'ai fini mon service j'ai décidé de te rejoindre. Viens rentrons tu es trempé.  
Danny suis docilement Don dans son appartement. Une fois entré il enlève ses chaussures puis il se dirige vers la salle de bain en fermant la porte derrière lui. De son côté Don se doute qu'il sera difficile de faire parler Danny. Il va à la cuisine et prépare 2 cafés ensuite il s'installe sur le canapé. 20 minutes plus tard Danny fait son apparition dans la pièce, ses yeux son rouge et gonflé mais Don ne fait aucune remarque. Il remarque que Danny le regarde comme pour vérifier de ne pas être rejeter. Contre toute attente Don fait un sourire à Danny et lui tend la main pour l'inviter à s'assoir avec lui.  
- Viens mon cœur.  
Danny n'hésite pas il prend la main de son amant qui le tire sur le canapé. Il se blotti contre Don. Au bout de quelques minutes il brise le silence.  
- Je crois que Mac me déteste. Il n'a même pas voulu entendre se que j'avais à dire. Il m'a accusé de mentir aux autres car je n'est rien dit pour les Tanglewoods. Je n'est jamais fait parti de se gang, ce n'est pas juste.  
- Calme toi Danny moi je te crois.  
- Merci Don sa me touche se que tu me dis parce qu'au labo ils me regardaient tous avec suspicion. A part Aiden, elle est comme une sœur pour moi. On fait quoi maintenant.  
- Je vais préparer un petit repas pendant ce temps tu vas faire un petit somme.

Danny s'allonge sur le canapé pendant que Don se dirige en cuisine. Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à cuisiné il décide de commander une pizza. Après avoir commandé la pizza il prend une douche, quand il retourne au salon il jette un œil à Danny qui dort couché en boule sur le canapé. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, Don sort son porte feuille pour payer la pizza quand en ouvrant la porte il se retrouve devant Mac.  
- Mac que voulez-vous ?  
- Bonsoir Don j'amène la pizza et j'aimerais m'excuser auprès de Danny. J'ai été cruelle dans mes paroles. Il à raison en me disant que je n'arrive pas à chasser mes propre Démon, je ne devrais pas le jugé surtout qu'il est innocent.  
- Vous savez Mac, Danny à peut être un caractère de cochon parfois mais au fond il cache de grande blessure. Se n'est pas à moi de vous en parler. Entrer Danny dort sur le canapé.  
Mac entre dans l'appartement en fermant la porte derrière lui, il accroche son manteau puis suis Don jusqu'au salon. Il voit Danny assis sur le canapé à côté de Don. Il lève la tête vers lui.  
- J'ai entendu se que vous venez de dire Mac. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excusez j'aurais du vous en parlé a mon arrivé. Je ne suis pas une personne qui aime beaucoup parler, j'ai toujours cru que personne ne m'aimais puis j'ai rencontré Don qui à réussi à me faire sortir de mon monde de ténèbres. Il est devenu mon soleil, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.  
- Don et vous formez un beau couple, je te suspends jusqu'à lundi. Bon je vais vous laissez les amoureux, à lundi matin Danny et pas de retard.  
- Oui bien sur merci Mac.  
- Tu vois mon cœur tous s'arrange.  
Danny fait un vrai beau sourire à Don puis il s'embrasse. C'est ainsi que se fini cette journée.


End file.
